Wedding Dress
by springjasmine91
Summary: "But if you believe that you belong with him promise me you won't let anyone hurt you. remember, I will always be here for you even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress" TROYELLA Fanfic
1. Prologue

** AN: hey guys! Am back! Just a quickie AN...this would be my...26th story! I got dis idea when I was listening to this song on my music player via my cellphone (can't afford an mp3 nor an iPhone/iPod) so Here is the prologue! i hope u like it! **

**WEDDING DRESS**

PROLOGUE

I watched her happily chasing after her three ½ years old daughter, Emma running around the backyard, with nothing on after her bath. I stood still by the windowsill admiring them from afar as I see my only true love, still beautiful as ever smiling happily as she managed to catch her daughter in her arms.

I remember how that beautiful person was once mine. How we were very happy together. But that was years ago. Now, we are just best friends. She is now happily married, with a great job, has a great husband a great kid. At least she is happy with someone whom she loves and can be with her forever.

As I was spacing out, I felt a hand tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw her, now carrying her daughter "Hey, what's up?" I asked " She looked at me with her big beautiful brown eyes and ask "Aren't you late to go to the studio?" and I took a glimpse at my watch and my eyes grew wide "Oh, shoot! I'm late. Gotta go!" I said as I sprinted out the door before yelling out "Hey Ella! I'll see come by later. Bye!" and quickly closes the door behind me and rushed to my car.

As I start up my car and waited for the engine to heat up, as I looked at the huge mansion before me. The house where she is now living in, forever. It's hard to explain how our story had begun but now I think I am ready to tell my story of how I've lost my one true love, Gabriella.

I drove 50 miles per hour and going over the speed limit as I thought of all the times we had spent together. Then, as I drove into the main highway my mobile phone went off and I quickly picked up after looking at the ID. It's her "Hello?" I said hesitantly answering the phone.

"Troy! Something's wrong with Emma! She has a fever and she's not moving! I don't know what to do!" and she pauses, panicking as she continues "Troy, help!" and I quickly replied "Alright! I'm on my way" and I hear her panting "Hurry Troy!" she said. Unknown to me, I didn't see a truck coming towards me. I was too worried about Gabriella too even care. I just need to be with her.

"Don't worry..."I answered on the phone but before I knew it, everything was in a blur as I crashed into the truck, and I was in an out of consciousness as I heard the sound of her voice, her beautiful voice calling out my name "TROY! TROY! ARE YOU THERE? TROY!" Images of our time together were flashing in my eyes as I slowly close my eyes.

"Gabriella" I whispered "I love you, never ever forget that" I said before I completely blacked out. The sound of the siren of the ambulance seems distant as I was carried out into the ambulance and was brought towards the General Hospital. I close my eyes and I imagine Gabriella smiling back at me. My beautiful Gabriella Anne Montez-Evans. I will always love you. Always and forever.

AN: Wow...dat was not an easy idea to write! it takes me about two days to finish typing it. I actually wrote it myself. So I hope u'd would review it and tell me wat u guys think...should I continue should I not. Just PM me alrite! C ya! Oh and Chapter One is still in progress! Bye!

Lots of Love,

Spring Jasmine Flower


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Hey this is da 1st chapter! I hope u all like it...I know i did...**

Chapter One

Flashback Five Years Before:

Troy Bolton, the superstar who has everything; money, looks, fame, popularity, and lastly the love of his life, Gabriella Montez. They've been together ever since she moved to Albuquerque and the two of them were in their sophomore year together at East High.

Ever since then, despite many bad rumours about them it never has made tear them apart. Despite Troy being busy with his music career and Gabriella managed to occupy herself in her studies in UCLA, they have no time to even bother about the rumours all the paparazzi's are saying about the both of them.

TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY! WOOOOOOOOOOO! The fans were cheering for him as he finishes his final song for the night. It was another tiring concert, now in Denver, but he is satisfied everything is over, well almost over.

Troy went backstage and walked straight to his dressing room to find Gabriella waiting patiently for him with a huge bouquet of flowers and even a huge smile to brighten his mood. "Troy" she called his name "You were great out there!" she said with a grin as she walked over towards him and gave him a small peck on his right cheek.

He quickly changed back to his street clothes and said to Gabriella "Okay, babe! Ready to go?" and she nodded her head and said "Yeah. Sure! Let's go!" they walked hand in hand towards the backstage entrance which is now full of Troy's faithful fans and also swarm of paparazzi's that have been waiting for him as soon as the concert was over.

Troy and Gabriella braced themselves as they both held on each other's grip as they were escorted by the bodyguards to their awaiting limousine; Troy and Gabriella try as they might to get away from the screaming crowd and all.

As they finally arrived safely to the car, Gabriella quickly went in holding Troy's hand but then she felt him slipping away and saw the unexpected. A female fan pulled him into a deep kiss. Gabriella was shocked. Troy realized what just happened pushed the girl away and said "Witch! (AN: am restraining myself from swearing)Why'd you do that for?" Troy was enraged.

He looked at Gabriella and he saw her crying softly trying to not make a sound. He calmed himself down and said "Look I'm a very busy person and I have no time for this! If anyone." he said loudly now so the crowd could hear while looking around, with a murderous glare.

"If anyone in particular does that kind of thing to me in front of my girlfriend" he pauses while looking at Gabriella who now is sobbing, her hands on her face, hiding her sadness from the public "You'll be hearing from my lawyer" and he quickly went in the limousine leaving the now confused and dissatisfied fans behind as they were brought back to their apartment.

Gabriella cried the whole way while Troy comforted her the whole way, whispering soft words to calm her down. When they've reached their apartment, Gabriella has fallen asleep in his arms, with tear stains on her cheeks.

He smiled a small smile as he carried Gabriella, bridal style to their floor not forgetting to thank the limousine driver and greet the doorman who helped Troy to press the elevator to their floor, which is at the penthouse.

He laid her on "their" bed and decided to get her changed. He walked slowly towards her closet and picked a simple nightgown. He quickly changed her without disturbing her sleep.

After putting her to bed, he quickly showered and decided to get to bed. He has a press conference to attend to at the Hilton Hotel at 9AM. He slipped into bed and soon he falls asleep dreaming of himself and Gabriella laughing as they chase one another.

A happy memory of them together. It's going to be a long day ahead of them starting tomorrow. But unknown to them someone is planning to tear them apart once and for all.

**AN: Well that was the first chapter.I hope u like it...plz review and tell me wat u think...be honest ok...I'll try my best to improve as much as possible...Well gotta go. Will update da next chapter soon! **

**Spring Jasmine Flower**


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Hey this is da second chapter! I hope u all like it...I know i did...**

Chapter 2

Many months has gone by since the crazy fan kissing incident, for Troy and Gabriella keeping up with their lives were pretty hard since the rumours about the both of them has gotten worst and Troy and Gabriella doesn't feel safe whenever they both go out together because they would be crowded by the annoying paparazzi who wouldn't stop asking very difficult questions about their personal life.

But the worst time for Gabriella is when Troy had to leave her for a few days trip in Colorado for a press conference there and she cannot follow him because she has exams at that times. She feels pressured and wanted to get away from it all.

One day, Gabriella was yet again alone by herself at her college library when she had the feeling of being watched. She kept her eyes away from the book she was reading right in front of her when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring right at her.

She takes a look at the person who was staring at her, and says "Can you please stop staring at me. It's making me lose my concentration" she whispered quietly but it seems like he doesn't listen. Then she sees him standing up from the table while walking up towards her. She quickly eyed him as he stood right in front of her.

"Yes?" she said feeling rather irritated "Hi. May I take a seat?" he said with a smile "Sure" and continued reading. "Sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that I feel kind of attracted to you." The guy said.

"It's okay." Gabriella said as she closes the book in front of her and kept her gaze at him "So, you're Gabriella Montez" he said "Yes. Why the sudden interest?" and he grinned "You don't remember me?" and Gabriella raked her brain while identifying the person in front of her.

Then it came to her "Ryan Evans, right? You're in my class with Mr. Johnson!" she said, out loud and she saw the librarian putting her finger to her lips and said "Shhh" and Gabriella mouthed "Sorry" "Come on! Let's get out of here before I get in more trouble" she said as they exited the library together.

Ryan and Gabriella walked a few minutes towards the café located just in front of the library. They ordered coffee and they had a nice chat. Gabriella didn't realize that a blonde girl was glaring at her, with pure hatred and jealousy.

She sat just in the corner of the café as she quietly takes a sip of her now cold coffee. "I will get you Gabriella! And so does Troy Bolton too!" she said as she drained her last cup of coffee, picked up her Louis Vuitton (sp?) clutch as she exited the café and walked quickly towards her bright pink convertible.

Since it's in the middle of spring, she wore a bright pink tank top with a matching denim jacket and skirt with a pair of pink high heels. She wore her charm bracelet her parents gave her for her 17th birthday and every time they travel around the world they would add another charm to the bracelet to represent the countries they've already gone.

Around her neck lay a single necklace that has her initial; a capital A. She wore her Prada sunglasses on her eyes. Spoilt rotten since young she will stop at nothing to get whatever she wants. She is Amanda Danielle Cooper Smith. The daughter of Mr. Bradley Cooper Smith, the largest stockholder for the whole college and the second richest man in the state of California.

Amanda drove off towards her apartment which is nearby campus. Back with Gabriella , she had so much to chat about whenever she is with Ryan. They exchange numbers and also emails just in case they needed to contact each other and after saying goodbye to Ryan, Gabriella headed home, to the empty apartment, their apartment.

Troy is currently in Utah having one of his Promotional Concerts. She wasn't allowed to come because according to his manager, Chad Danforth she's a huge distraction to him and also to the paparazzi. It's better if she stays in LA as it is.

Gabriella sat down on Troy's bed and laid herself down, smelling his scent, his cologne on the pillows "Troy! I miss you" she whispered before she slowly closes her eyes and soon she was fast asleep. It's not going to be long before someone seek vengeance towards Gabriella and feelings starts to change as Gabriella finds herself having feelings for someone else and leaving Troy in the dark.

**AN: Well that was the secondchapter.I hope u like it...plz review and tell me wat u think...be honest ok...I'll try my best to improve as much as possible...Well gotta go. Will update da next chapter soon! **

**Spring Jasmine Flower**


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: Hey this is da third chapter! I hope u all like it...I know i did...**

Chapter 3

Troy smiled as he woken up to find Gabriella next him, sleeping soundly. He decided to take a shower first and make breakfast for the both of them. He hopped into the shower, humming a song he and Gabriella once sang during their High School days.

After his short shower, he quickly got dressed in an old sweatshirt he had. Since its Sunday, it's an off day for him. He walked into the kitchen and started to find the ingredients for making pancakes. After everything was ready, he smiled as he picked up the tray, filled with a plate stacked with pancakes, a glass of orange juice and a single red rose in a vase towards their bedroom, hoping to find Gabriella sleeping but was surprised to see her up, ready to go.

"Good morning Troy" she said "Hey, weren't you in bed a few minutes ago?" and Gabriella said "Yeah but I just remember, my friend just called and said that I need to go back to campus, because there's a problem with the assignment my lecturer gave us and needs my help. I'm sorry Troy, but I gotta go. I'll see you later okay?" before leaving the room and soon enough Troy heard the door of their apartment opened and close.

Troy sighed as he placed the tray on the table and sat down on the chair. He sighed and decided to finish the breakfast he made "Don't want it to be in waste" he though before pouring honey on the pancakes. After he finished breakfast crashed on the couch deciding what to do on his day off without Gabriella by his side.

"This sucks. Guess, I should just watch some TV to pass the time" he said as he reached for the remote and turned on the TV, changing channels every two seconds. He finally stopped on NBA where there's a basketball game between the LA Lakers and the Atlanta Hawks.

Troy was lonely and bored. He decided to go and watch a movie, with a disguise on. "It's better so that I wouldn't get hurt by fans" he said as he walked towards his emergency closet. He picked up an old t-shirt he found in a small store in Arkansas a few years earlier, matched with a jean jacket, skinny jeans (AN: does guys wear skinny jeans, whatever) and an old baseball cap his dad gave him.

"Well, I guess that's everything. Hope this disguise works or else I am never going out to watch a movie, alone in a disguise again" he said before putting on his Converse while picking up his car key from the small bowl in the hall. He walked slowly, carefully walked towards his parked car in front of his apartment after mumbling a word to the doorkeeper. Careful so that nobody would recognize him "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a policeman yelled out and Troy quickly went into his car and drove off quickly.

After driving a few blocks away from the apartment, Troy drove towards the movie theatre and saw that TRON: Legacy was Now Showing "Awesome" he said out loud as he put both his hands in his pocket.

He quickly bought ticket, and it surprised the girl at the ticket booth to see the Troy Bolton watching a movie. "Hey, if you could do me a favour. Don't tell anyone I was here. Alright?" and he winked at her before leaving the booth. The girl almost squealed with delight but she just nodded and smiled. Troy went to buy popcorn and a drink and quickly went in the movie theatre.

A few hours later, Troy carefully came out after everyone leaves the theatre and walked slowly towards his car, not noticing his surrounding, a drunken man walking passed him. Troy accidentally hit the man's shoulder and the man walked drunkenly at him.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" and Troy just ignored him. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Troy just ignored the man who quickly catches up with him and said "You bastard! You think you're such a smartass, aren't ya!" and Troy pushed the man as he said "Sir, I'm sorry okay! Look I think it's better for you to go home!"He explained and the man heard the next thing Troy mumbled to himself "Bloody drunken bastard should just stay at home and stay away from getting into fights"

"WHAT WAS THAT, SMARTASS?" and he punched Troy right on his face, the impact of the hit was so intense Troy laid on the floor "What was that for?" he said "For being a smartass!" and Troy couldn't take it any longer "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and Troy punched and slapped the drunken man, angry at him. He didn't realize that everyone on the street was surrounding them and witnessing the fight.

Troy didn't realize that his cap falls off revealing his true identity. There was gasps everywhere and suddenly someone yelled put "OMG! IT'S SUPERSTAR TROY BOLTON!" Troy eyes widen when he heard his name and quickly stood up, and ran towards his car, ignoring the many fans running towards him and he drove as fast as he can towards his apartment.

"Phew, that was close!" he said as soon as he reached his apartment building. The doorman smiled at him "Welcome back Mr. Bolton" the doorman greeted him and Troy said "Thank you" and walked inside quickly, towards his apartment, at the top floor, penthouse.

When he opened the door, he saw Gabriella sleeping soundly on the couch. She must've been waiting for him for hours. "Well, might as well I get her into bed" and Troy picked up Gabriella from the couch and brought her towards their bedroom where he placed her carefully on the bed, covered her with the blanket and he quickly take a shower, changed into something comfortable and walked slowly towards the kitchen. "Man, I'm hungry" he said as he opened the fridge. "Let's see!" he said browsing through the items in the fridge.

"Well guess I could make Mac & Cheese" and he took out the cheese from the drawer and macaroni from the cabinet and started cooking for himself. He quickly ate. He didn't see Gabriella, now wide away staring at him from behind smiling widely.

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella staring and smiling widely at him "Hey" she said sexily. He knew what she wants when she does that" and he quickly finished off his Mac and Cheese and placed the dirty plate in the sink

"Hi. Did you have a nice day?" he asked her and Troy thought he saw Gabriella rolled her eyes "Don't even ask me that. Come here" she said taking his hand and brought him to the bedroom. She kissed him while rubbing him. He couldn't take it any longer, he undressed her and she undressed him still kissing and the two lovers made love, their moans where inaudible through the apartment walls.

"I love you Gabriella" and Gabriella smiled as she said "I love you too Troy" and Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head as the two fell asleep. It was actually a great Sunday after all for Troy for he knew Gabriella will always be in his arms. (AN:sorry, I just can't write about the part cuz its too complicated to write) But little does he know that someone's planning to break them apart once and for all.

Meanwhile at another side of town a few hours before, a certain female blonde was planning a revenge that would be full proof. She was sure of it. A man, a male blonde with a cap came out of the shadow "When exactly are you planning to do this?"

"Patience, my dear. It will only be in a few days. I swear. Then after all of this we will live our separate lives. You have Gabriella and me, hopefully Troy will be mine!" she said looking at her nails.

"Okay. But I had a bad feeling about me involving in this plan" he said "Don't worry, the plan will work. I just need a little cooperation from you" she said "Me? Why me?" he said confused "Because Gabriella will be yours, forever" and the man said with eyes wide open "She will be mine...forever?" and she smirked "Yes! Forever"

The man walked away from the apartment building and walked towards his car with certain coolness. "She will be mine" he smirked "Oh yeah" he drove to meet Gabriella at the library with a innocent smile on his face. Something terrible will occur soon and it will ruin both Troy and Gabriella's beautiful relationship together.

**AN: Well that was the third chapter.I hope u like it...plz review and tell me wat u think...be honest ok...I'll try my best to improve as much as possible...Well gotta go. Will update da next chapter soon! **

**Spring Jasmine Flower**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Months gone by and little by little Troy felt Gabriella getting farther and farther from him. The distance between them was unpleasant and there comes a time he had to cancel a concert to find Gabriella and found her, lying drunk on the couch.

He was a bit suspicious but he just ignored it. But one day, by coincidence he was getting coffee at Starbucks when he saw her with someone else. Jealousy struck him and later on after he came back, and saw her lying sexily on the couch waiting patiently for his return, he totally forgets what he was jealous about.

But Troy knew Gabriella has been seeing someone else whenever he goes away for a press conference or concert at another town. Often he sees on E! News about Gabriella seeing another man behind Troy's back. Troy knew this news will ruin his reputation as a artist.

One day, Troy came back from New York, expecting Gabriella to be waiting for him as usual but when he opened the apartment door, the room was empty. Troy sighed and closed the door behind him and placed his bags in their room.

As he was changed into something comfortable he went to turn on the TV, expecting to see a basketball game on ESPN but his finger changed to Channel E! where he saw it on the screen that made his eyes popped out.

GABRIELLA MONTEZ LEAKED SEX PICTURES!

Troy clenched his fist and as he was punching a pillow that was on the couch, Gabriella opened the door of the apartment with a huge smile on her face, expecting to see Troy to hug her but she could see on the TV screen a nude picture of a guy...having sex. She knew she's definitely busted. She saw terror in Troy's eyes as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and he pointed at the screen

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Troy blew out as soon as she stood, frozen in place couldn't believe her cover had blown.

"Troy, calm down. Let me explain" Gabriella said, trying to release herself from Troy's grip.

"WHAT THE HELL GABRIELLA! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING HERE BEHIND ME!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella wanted to cry, trying to explain but his grip in her hand is making it hard for her.

"TROY! Let me go!" she struggled

"No! Until you explain to me why you're doing this to me! Why Gabriella? WHY!"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?" Gabriella said starting to feel angry

"Because, I can't stand it any longer Troy! I'm lonely! I feel so alone whenever I need you the most and you weren't there to comfort me when I feel vulnerable"

Troy released her and said with tears in his eyes "Why Gabriella? Why does it have to be me? Is it really my fault?"

Gabriella huffed and said "I can't stand it any longer Troy! I just can't! Ryan is a great guy! He shared the same thing as I am...and...I love him...Troy. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry Troy! I feel...like I don't have any feelings for you anymore..."

Troy was shocked...no he was beyond shocked...he was stunned..

"Gabriella...wait? What are you saying?" Troy said, trying to hold Gabriella who pushed him aside and walked towards the window.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Troy said as he stood behind her, waiting for her answer. He knew her answer would disappoint him but he just waited. Waited for the answer from her own mouth.

"Troy, I don't love you anymore...I think its best we go our own way. I mean...I can't stop this feeling Troy. I love his more than I loved you. I am really sorry Troy. I really am."

Troy couldn't stop the tears running down his face. "Do you really mean that Gabriella? Do you really love him more than you loved me? Is our relationship really over Gabriella?"

Gabriella was silence. Her silence was the answer and he couldn't stop the tears. Gabriella walked towards him and held him from behind "I'm so sorry Troy. I have hurt you. I really am"

Troy couldn't help but softly sobbed. The two cried silently as they hugged each other one last time. Gabriella made her decision.

The next day, Gabriella finished packing all her things, ready to move everything to Ryan's apartment. Troy promised since they have nothing to do with each other, they still remain as friends and Troy wished Gabriella to be happy.

Troy was in the bedroom when Gabriella came in and sat down beside him on the bed. He was writing something on some papers, Gabriella sighed as Troy continues to write.

"Troy, are you sure you'll be okay without me?" she asked him. Troy looked at her with his blue eyes, and softly.

"Yes Gabriella. I'll be fine. I'm a big boy right" and he laughed. Gabriella felt relieved but she knew she was still felt guilty for leaving him.

She held his hand and said "Troy?"

He smiled at her and said "No worries Ella. Okay...just promise me...be happy okay and..." the words were hanging from there.

"And what Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

"He held her hand tightly and said "Promise me...you won't let anyone hurt you and remember that I will always be there for you...whenever you need me. Promise?"

Gabriella smiled and said "Promise Troy. Thank you Troy" Gabriella said and Troy hugged her "It's okay. Now..."he said and saw the time "Isn't he here yet?" he asked and she realized "Oops, time to go. I'll call you later Troy"

She got off the bed and walked towards the door but looked at him "Troy?" she called him and he looked up from the papers he was holding.

"Hmm? What is it Ella?" he said with a smile

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella said and Troy smiled.

"No worries, I'm cool." He said and Gabriella rolled her eyes

"You still wanna act cool in this kind of situation. Nice one Troy"

"Well, I guess that's Superstar Troy Bolton for ya" he said and Gabriella smiled.

"Bye Troy" she said and thought she saw tears coming from his eyes.

"Bye Ella. Call me when you settled down at his house okay?" Troy said

Gabriella nodded and closed the door behind her, with huge sigh and wiped the tear from her eyes.

As she closed the door of the apartment, she braced herself to go downstairs with the last luggage she had. Some of her old clothes she left at the apartment just in case.

As she opened the door of the apartment building, in the warm sunshine, she saw Ryan looking at her with a huge grin "Hey, you ready?" he asked and she nodded "Yup"

"Here, let me get these for you" he got the bags from her arms and placed them in his car. "Shall we go?" he asked her as he placed the last luggage in the boot of the car.

"uh huh. Let's go" Gabriella said, and as she sat at the passenger seat, she couldn't help but look up at Troy's apartment. Through the open window of the floor, she though she saw Troy's figure looking down at her with his blue eyes, eyeing her carefully.

She slowly whispered "Goodbye Troy" as the car moved towards the other side of town, towards Ryan's apartment. Her new home with the man whom she now loved, without the man she once loved, Troy Bolton.

AN: Hi all! So that was Chapter Four. Took me long enough to get ideas,despite the fact that whenever I need ideas I need to go the nearest Starbucks near my college to sit down, drink a cup of hot chocolate and get ideas! Weird, I know! So, yeah...I guess that's that. I'll update soon! I actually have exam tomorrow...Hahahaha...weird...Please R & R! Thanks!

Spring Jasmine Flower


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Oct 18th 2007

Life goes on for Troy as he goes on tour around the country, busying himself with concerts, press conferences and also CD signing and also amount of time in the recording studio preparing for his new album.

But at home, during his off day, he would stay at home and write songs. One day, he sat down on the couch, his guitar on his lap and a few sheets of paper on the couch; he prepared a song for his album.

A special song for her. He knew it'd be last thing he could do for her. On the coffee table, he saw the wedding invitation.

RYAN EVANS AND GABRIELLA MONTEZ. 22nd December 2007. 3pm

He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw it. As he sat down, he sighed and re-read the lyrics and started playing on his guitar. After finishing the song, he said aloud.

"Perfect" and placed the guitar by the stand and gather the sheets of paper together. It was done, the song he'd like to dedicate to Gabriella before her wedding.

He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, memories of them together flooded through his mind as he sighed and opened the fridge to get a bottle of water. He closed the fridge door and saw the last picture of them together during the summer vacation.

They were at the beach at that time and he went surfing. She was wearing a blue string bikini and she was gorgeous as she was smiling while kissing his cheek when he stood beside her and take a picture of them. He missed her but he have to let go.

Then, he sighed and went back to the couch. He picked back up the guitar and started singing a song he wrote titled That Girl. (AN: David Choi's song...you guys should hear it...btw I don't own that song..I know It's illegal to put in the lyrics so I'm avoiding doing that)

After singing, he decided to order take-out and dialled the Chinese restaurant a few blocks away. It was a lonely dinner for him without her by his side.

After the delivery came, he ate slowly on the kitchen island, looking around the room and sighed. He finished eating, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and went straight to bed. He has to wake up early the next morning for a recording session uptown.

Nov 30th 2007

Troy slowly smiled as he sees her wearing the wedding dress. She was beautiful. Somehow she tricked him to follow her for the dress fitting, in place of Ryan who went out of town for a few days so Troy agreed instantly. He can't say no to her.

As she twirled around in her white lace wedding dress, Troy smiled happily, mesmerized by her beauty. The lady who was the shop stood beside him and said "she's beautiful isn't she?" the woman asks and he just nodded.

"You're lucky to have such a beautiful bride" the woman said and Troy just smiled, and said "She's not my bride. I'm just her friend. Her groom went out of town for a few days so I am in place" he explained.

He sighed as the woman apologized and went to the frontdesk to settle with a new customer who came in. Troy smiled as soon as Gabriella came out from the dressing room "So, what do you think?" she asks him and he said "You look..."Pauses "beautiful...as usual" he said.

Gabriella smiled and said "Thank you Troy!" she said smiling "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm getting married! I'm so excited!" she squealed.

Troy just gave her a fake smiled and just ignored the bad feeling in his chest. The feeling of hurt. She's marrying someone else other than him. He continued with the fake smile until the end of the day. He was happy he could spend the day with her, despite the fact that they have nothing to do with each other anymore.

When he came home, he was beyond exhausted. He took off his clothes and slipped into the shower, where he cried.

Cried softly under the shower. He was really feeling heartbroken because the girl he loved will belong to someone else...forever. It's all over now as he was too late. To late to have her.

December 22nd 2007, 2.30pm.

Troy was in his apartment, ready to go. Today was the day. The day Gabriella will be with someone else, forever. He will be the one who give her away since Gabriella's dad died a long time ago. It will be hard for him but he had to swallow it and give her away with confidence.

Troy was wearing a tuxedo he borrowed from his dad. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his reflection. "Okay! I'm ready" he said and walked towards the door. He exited the building, went into his car and drove towards the chapel where the wedding ceremony will be held.

Troy went in and saw some of his friends, especially from East High; Sharpay and Zeke Baylor, Taylor and Chad Danforth, Kelsi and Jason who are already enagaged, and Martha with her new boyfriend, Kevin.

He also spotted a dirty blonde wearing pink high heels. "Must be a friend of Ryan's "Troy thought as he passed through towards the chamber, looking for Gabriella.

As he opened a chamber door, he saw her. She was beautiful and radiant as ever. "Hey Gabriella. Wow...you look..Beautiful" he compliment her" and Gabriella smiled as she was complimented.

"Thanks Troy. That's sweet of you" she said, blushing slightly.

"So, are you ready?"He asked her and she nodded "Shall we?" he asked as he offered her, her hand and she quickly linked her arm to his as they walked towards the aisle.

Troy gulped when the song started as he slowly walked beside her, his Gabriella. He can't believe she's getting married.

Ryan was looking at her with a huge smile on his face. Troy slowly walked her down the aisle careful not to make her fall. His hand tightly holding hers.

As they reached at the end, he couldn't let her go but he did it finally. He slowly smiled at her and walked slowly towards the end of the aisle where he witness Gabriella, the love of her life, and Ryan Evans said their vows and finally became husband and wife.

But he couldn't help but feel something wrong here. Like it was planned. He looked around the room, and saw the dirty blonde wearing pink grinning evilly at the married couple.

"Finally, my plan finally works!" Muahahahah" the blonde said out loud and Troy couldn't help but walked swiftly towards her and grabbed her by the arms outside.

"HEY! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" the blonde said "SHUT UP!" he grinned his teeth as the exited the door and into the bright sunshine.

"EXPLAIN WHEN YOU SAID ABOUT YOUR PLAN?" he ordered and the blonde just grinned.

"What?" she said, pretending not to know anything.

"Don't play coy! EXPLAIN NOW!" he grabbed her hand, tightly.

"HEY! HEY! LET GO OF ME!" she yelped in pain as Troy twisted her arm.

"EXPLAIN TO ME NOW!" he orders and she couldn't help but laughed evilly.

"Fine!" she said and smiled. "I planned this. I made Gabriella fall in love with Ryan. It was my master plan to break the two of you apart! I can't believe that guy would actually go this far. Huh! Wow...at least now I'm satisfied"

Troy slapped the blonde and said "WITCH! BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST HER, FOREVER! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE A WITCH LIKE YOU MADE HER A FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Huh! Like you need her anyways in your life. Isn't it true the fact that she's been together with you and since you've been neglecting her needs all this time, it's about time she gets someone who's actually worthy of her"

"I hope you're happy because if Gabriella is hurt, I swear to God I will kill you!" he threatens the blonde who got scared and run off as fast she could.

Troy looked at the door of and saw the happy couple coming out and he decided to get himself some air. He went to the nearest park just across the road from the chapel and sat down on the bench, witnessing the happy couple covered in rice and Gabriella throwing the bouquet and Kelsi caught it.

He faked a smile and said "It's over. It's finally over" he said over and over again. But there was a reason why he needed her in his life. Troy sighed and walked towards his car and drove him, not wanting to join in for the reception.

He changed into something comfortable and sighed as he laid down on the bed and soon falls in a deep sleep, dreaming of Gabriella, smiling back at him. It was over and done with.

AN: Okay! That's Chapter Five, the wedding. I am a bit disappointed I couldn't get much ideas right now. It's not that good. Still in the midst of improving my English, despite the fact my Grammar and spelling is terrible...anyways please R & R...So will update the next chapter soon!

Spring Jasmine Flower

P.S. To whom it may concern, the person who made the plan wasn't Sharpay it was Amanda Daniella Cooper Smith, a spoilt rich girl who wats everything her way..I know I regret making her character but hey, this story need something evil anyways...so yeah...that's my answer yo your review...please R & R the next one too! Will update soon!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Two years later – 18th May 2009

Gabriella came to Troy's apartment with big news; she's two months pregnant. Troy was happy for her. He was happy and he can see she was glowing. They celebrate as Troy the women for Gabriella's baby shower despite Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha getting on their nerves because he's the only man attending a baby shower.

Troy do what he could do to help Gabriella out for the baby shower and was happy to see Gabriella smiling happily with all her friends together. But Troy knew he doesn't have much time left to live. He recently found out he have brain tumour and only have about a year and a half to live. He was devastated when he found out and decided to hide it from Gabriella.

He even made his manager to keep the secret from anyone else. But he knew he doesn't have much time to live, so he decided to make a small will for her and her child. He wrote a song, just for her and recorded it secretly for her in his apartment since he recently installed a recorded studio in his apartment.

As he placed the CD in a brown envelope, he gave a huge sigh as he gave it to his manager. "Troy, are you sure this is appropriate to be a will?' and Troy just nodded.

"That's all I could do for her...These will the last remaining memory of me for her...and also for her child. I hope she will remember me forever" Troy explained as he popped a pill in his mouth.

Nine months later, Gabriella safely delivered a healthy baby girl name Emma Evans. Gabriella decided not to give the baby a middle name and her explanation was "It'd be too long for her" and Troy nodded as he looked at the little baby in Gabriella's arms. Ryan standing besides her smiling happily.

Troy excused himself and walked out of the hospital with excuse saying he have to attend a meeting, even though he knew this morning his manager told him the meeting was cancelled due to the director caught the cold.

As he drove home, he went to his bedroom and looked out the window. He knew his time is up. Any time now he will pass out and die. He wants to live a bit longer but he knew that's impossible.

Every day, he tries to give a happy face to Gabriella but when he gets home, he would cry himself to sleep, in pain and all alone. He doesn't know what will happen to him in the future.

February 2010

Troy felt a throbbing in his head. He knew it won't be long now. He often have to get medical leave because of his condition to get treatment but the doctor told him that he doesn't have much time left. He will die in three months time. He knew it.

April 2010

Troy smiled happily as Gabriella wished him a Happy Birthday. Yes, the last birthday for him. He faked a smile as he blew the candle. It's funny how he'd spend the last days of his life with Gabriella before he dies.

She doesn't know it yet. Ryan knew it but coincidence but Troy made Ryan keep the secret. Even his other friends knew he's going to die soon. Only person who doesn't know was Gabriella. Poor Gabriella who just smiled, without knowing the reason why she's doing these things with Troy.

May 2010

Troy couldn't sleep himself as he laid down on the soft mattress in his bedroom. He stood up and walked towards the window, looking out at the street below, heavy traffic.

He sighed and looked at the time "2.30am" he said and grunted. He lay back down on the bed, placed his arm over his head and soon enough he falls into a deep sleep. He knew the time has come for him to leave this world, forever

The next morning he decided to go and visit Gabriella, one last time, before leaving for work. He didn't that it'd be the last time she can see him ever again for he will be gone...forever...

AN: so that's the second last Chapter...I hope u liked it...it was kind of easy since I already have ideas how to write this story...now three chapters in one day..how awesome am I! hahahaa...anyways please R & R..Will update the last chapter soon..probably tomorrow morning..or maybe in a few minutes...ehehehe...so yeahh...i guess that's all from me...Will update soon! Stay tuned!

Spring Jasmine Flower


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Back to the present:

Gabriella was folding Emma's clothes when she saw something shocking on the news.

"THIS IS BREAKING NEWS! SUPERSTAR TROY BOLTON HAVE JUST BEEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT AFTER COLLIDING WITH A TRUCK IN SANTA MONICA THIS MORNING"

Gabriella was shocked and tried to called Troy's cell but it went on voicemail "Dammit!" and she received a call from his manager "Troy's been treated at UCLA University Hospital. (AN: is there such thing..oh well nvm...its my story..so whatever)

Gabriella quickly got off the phone after the manager said "Quickly Gabriella, he doesn't have much time" and she jumped into her car, Emma in her car-seat and drove towards the hospital.

Upon arriving, she saw his manager waiting for her at the reception. She passed to him Emma as soon as he told her Troy is in the ER. "He's losing a lot of bloody" he explained "Where is he? I wanna see him" and Troy's manager pointed at the ER just across them.

She slowly walked towards the wide window of the ER and saw it: Troy looking pale covered with wires and the doctors trying to revive him using the electric shot. Every shot was painful to see.

The heart monitor went beep a few minutes later, signalling Troy already gone. "NO! NO! TROY! NO!" Gabriella yelled out, crying her eyes out as she cried and passed out on the hospital floor. It was over. Troy is gone. Gone forever. It's too late.

Two days later:

After the funeral was over, Gabriella couldn't hold back the tears. She was the most upset during the whole ceremony. In the bedroom, she cried herself to sleep. Ryan sighed and decided to take care of Emma while Gabriella recovered from the loss. He knew it's going to take a long time. He knew she once loved him and it was wrong of him to take Gabriella from Troy but he never knew he'd fall in love with Gabriella after all.

He truly regrets it and even apologized to Troy but Troy before he died said "I forgive you but IF I found out you hurt her, I will never rest in peace"

Those words coming from Troy truly scared him so he tries as he might to make Gabriella happy and live a happy life with her.

A few months has passed after the accident that led to Troy's death. Life goes on and Gabriella lived her life as normal as she can be as usual. But one day, she received a call from Troy's manager, Greg who asked to meet him at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel.

She gets herself ready, and drove towards the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. She waited for him at the Hotel restaurant and upon seeing him, they sat down and ordered coffee.

Greg cleared his throat and said "Troy wants to give you and Emma these" and placed two brown envelopes that has her name and Emma's name on it.

"What is it?" she asked him as she opened the packages and saw a CD "It's his will. A song he wrote for you and for Emma. I know Troy wants you and Emma to remember him, even when he's gone."

"When did he arrange this?" she asked Greg and Greg explained "When he found out a year ago"

"I don't get it" She said and Greg sighed.

"Troy has...Brain Tumour" Greg explained and Gabriella gasped.

"What?" she said aloud.

Troy was in critical condition already. Gabriella, the reason why he wants to spend most of his last days with you was that he still loves you.

"But...that means... all this while he's been keeping it from me...why doesn't he wanna tell me?"she said and Greg sighed again.

"Gabriella, he doesn't want you to know because he know you'd be too worried for him, and he doesn't want to worry you that's why"

Gabriella was dumbfounded. As soon as she went home after meeting Greg, she went towards the DVD player and placed the CD in and pressed "PLAY"

The song that played was the song he recorded just before her wedding and the title was "Wedding Dress."

Gabriella cried as she heard the lyrics of the song and these few words that made her cry even more than ever.

"But if you believe that you belong to him, promise me you won't let anyone hurt you. Remember, I will always be there for you, even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress. See you in that wedding dress….ooh…."

She sat down on the carpeted floor, listening intensively to the sound of his voice."Troy! How could you" she wept and soon cried herself to sleep until Ryan came home and saw her lying on the floor. He picked her up bridal –style and carried her towards their bedroom.

He knew she found out the truth. The truth Troy kept from her for a very long time. It's a very hard time for Gabriella who lost the one she once loved, forever.

A few days later, for the first time since Troy's funeral, Gabriella sat down on the bed and said "Thank you Troy, for everything. I love you still, always have, always will. I'm thankful that I've met you. I feel the joy to love and to be loved by you Troy. Thank you for everything"

Gabriella was living a happy life as she moved on but with the happy memories of being with Troy, she's grateful that Troy had loved her for who she was and was grateful that a great person like him will always be remembered by his loved ones. Till the future generations.

14 Years Later:

Gabriella folded the clothes on the couch and saw her 17 year old daughter, Emma coming down the stairs.

"Mom, I'll be going out now" Emma said and Gabriella said "Okay honey! Don't come home late okay!"

"Okay mom" Emma replied as she walked passed her mom towards he door but stopped on track when she saw a CD on the coffee table.

"Hey mom! What's this?" Emma asks picking up the CD and saw the name of the singer "TROY BOLTON" she said aloud.

"Mom, who is Troy Bolton? That name kindda rings a bell" Emma asks and Gabriella gave her daughter a small smile.

"Troy Bolton is a good friend of mine. He died when you were three and a ½ years old"

"Oh, you mean Uncle Troy?" she asked her mom and Gabriella nodded.

"Yes, honey. Now, I'll tell about that later. Don't you have a date to go to?" Gabriella asks pointing at the window, and saw a guy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, who was wearing Ray-Ban sunglasses placed on his shirt pocket waiting for her.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Jake" Emma said and Gabriella couldn't help but grinned. "Go on, have fun. Don't be late okay" and Emma kissed her mom's cheek and was out the door.

On the fireplace, there was a picture of Troy, Gabriella, and the gang during High School at East High. Gabriella looked up at the picture and smiled "Superstar Troy Bolton, my Troy"

Up above, Troy smiled as he sees Gabriella smiling. He's happy that Gabriella is happy and that's all that matters. He hoped one day, he will see her again, who knows history might repeat itself...

The END!

AN: Hi! So that's the last chapter for this awesome story! I hope you all like it! I copied a few words and quotes from a few of my favorite movies/dramas. So I hope you guys will R&R my story! Oh, and don't forget to read my other stories! I guess that's all! Bye

Spring Jasmine Flower


End file.
